Cosplay stories
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Stories I base on pictures of cosplayers. I try to capture the scene I see in the picture and write it out. Permission was given by cosplayers. Animes can differ per chapter. T-rated just in case. May contain yaoi or yuri.
1. Patience - Puppenprinzessin

I may be horrible for starting something new again, but I didn't feel like writing at all until I came up with this. This one has a special idea. I pick a cosplay picture and write a scene for it. See what I think fits well. This one is based on a picture of Puppenprinzessin as Sasori. I'll put a link on my profile to the picture, so you know what this is based on! The picture is a single picture of Sasori, but I added Deidara to it, to make it canon.

Permission was granted by Puppenprinzessin to do this and I really hope she'll like it! Little nervous over here x3

...

Patience is a virtue. A statement people loved repeating to Sasori, thinking in some way it would actually make a difference. Change his mind on the matter. Hoping that they would have an excuse for being late this time. At least it's how Sasori saw it all. Every time someone uttered those words to him, he knew they would be a disappointment on the matter, leaving him waiting for longer than needed, with reasons that would not be enough to ease Sasori's mind. The people who told him this, never ended up being a friend, or an ally, or simply someone Sasori trusted. These people were to be avoided.

Now as he waited here in the bushes, contemplating what kind of poison he would use on this one, he remembered the line again. This latest partner had yet to tell him, had yet to use it as a way to convince Sasori how patience was sometimes a good thing. It was a positive trait, possibly the only one this person possessed. Nothing else had amused Sasori so far. Everything else had only caused irritations, and thoughts on how to kill this one the best.

Slowly seemed the thing Sasori always ended up with. Something that went against his normal thinking, because who had the time to wait for someone to die. Of course he could simply walk off and let his partner slowly and painfully wither to the ground, but this one Sasori would want to witness. One reason would be to be sure the guy would actually perish, though he did trust his poison enough for that. Another reason would be to see the life actually flicker away. And how his partner would hate that it would happen slowly. It would go against everything the guy believed in and somehow that thrilled Sasori to the core. Enough so that he would cast his own believes to the side and go with a slow death, rather than a quick death. Perhaps this one had taught him patience, without actually meaning to.

With eyes strained on the road in front of him, deserted bridge stretched out after it, Sasori never noticed the birds flying up. Leaves rustled all around, teased by the wind or by the small critters living in the branches above. It all was of no importance. All that mattered was his partner returning to him soon. Sasori had no patience for this, and time had run out already.

A last promise had fallen of his partner's lips as they parted. He would be back within the day. The day had passed and night was creeping in, which made the job harder to do. It should've been an easy mission. Get the scroll and quietly take out its owner. The loud explosion of before, rushing through the woods with a blast, told Sasori that the last job was not done as it was supposed to. Amateur. This youngling shouldn't have been trusted with this, not with how he lived. He would chase himself to an early grave, but Sasori was not about to follow.

A carriage came busting down the bridge, its wheels rolling down the wood roughly, while the hooves of two horses stomped down harshly. It obscured any sound around. Not that Sasori expected his partner to return now. That one would come in with even more noise than this carriage, and it would simply come from his vocal cords. Someone ought to rip them out to finally silence him. All those stories he had told Sasori already were enough to last a lifetime, and by no means were they interesting. Where he had grown up and who his friends had been when he was a kid. How parents had taught him things and how his sensei had taken him under his wing from the start. Envy was not an emotion Sasori was very fond of.

In a cloud of dust the carriage disappeared around the corner, leaving the road deserted again much like before. Birds sang there songs once more, leaves fluttered in the wind, and rodents dug their holes in the ground to find food or shelter. The only one staying perfectly still, was Sasori.

He had not moved from his position ever since he had gotten there, the need to never pressing in. His puppet body could stay perfectly still for days, it needing nothing more than oil for the joints from time to time. For some reason Sasori had taken on a casual pose, leaning against the tree in a human like position. Something he held onto, because not everyone needed to know he was in fact not human. Practise makes perfect, and no one suspected a thing when they first met him. That would end as soon as a battle started, though he hardly used this body to fight.

With eyes strained on the bridge, Sasori finally heard the familiar slash of large wings sliding through the air. Casting his gaze up, his eyes fell on the large white bird coming his way, diving down towards the road. Taking the few steps out of the bushes to come out of hiding, Sasori waited until his partner had descended down. He only gave one harsh look and then turned towards the road, intending to continue their journey back.

"You're late," he muttered coolly.

With a thud his partner jumped off the clay bird and ran towards Sasori to catch up to him. With a simple hand sign the bird was turned towards a much smaller size again and fluttered around them for the partner's amusement. "Sasori-no-danna, you are too mean. It's still day and there was not just one owner of the scroll. I could not leave the rest behind, un."

"Doesn't make you less late, Deidara."

With a childish pout Deidara averted his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest, showing off how young he really was still. "No, that doesn't make me less late," he copied. "Sorry, I won't be late next time."

"You will be."

...

What do you think of this idea?

Love, Dana


	2. Happy New Year - Bella Kiyu Cosplay

Second chapter here really fast, because I got really excited! Who my next chapter would be, was a no brainer really... I think she is lovely and absolutely stunning in every cosplay she does! Go check out Bella Kiyu Cosplay and give her some lovin'! Thank you for giving me permission to do this! I really went out of my comfortzone and wrote for an anime I have not written for before! So this is really for you, Bella!

Again you can find the picture I based this on linked on my profile + the link to her facebook page! I in no way own this picture.

This scene is with Virus(and a little bit of Trip and Aoba), from Dramatical Murder. The wikia was no help at all. Bitches.

...

With a sudden blast the whole city lit up, fireworks crashing through the sky, showering the streets in different colours. Everyone's gaze was faced up now, watching one explosion of colour after the other, letting this happy feeling settle in their stomachs as they got ready for what was to come. A new year announced, giving people the opportunity to better their lives. Make the right decisions for a change. Wish for those moments that would make their hearts burst. And in the end it would all not come true. It was all just an excuse to show that you could be a better person, but in reality you were not.

Virus was all very aware of this. Knew of the promises people made to themselves on this one particular night, and he happily joined them. He would raise his glass and come up with his very own resolution for the next year. Funnily enough it was the same one every year. That this would be the year when their plans would follow through and they would succeed. His resolution indeed wasn't just about him. It contained more people, many more, all having a certain importance.

Blue eyes fluttered back down from the flashing lights, the colours leaving all kinds of spots in his vision. As he steadied his wine glass in one hand, the other moved up to rub the colours away. Glasses bounced up and down in the process, blurring his vision even more.

The party around him started to pick up, the body of people pushing against each other to take over more of the busy streets. The beat of the techno music carried itself around, making everyone even more excited. This high started to take over as alcohol got swept in, buzzing through bodies, the celebration growing larger and larger. Some started to move, dance, under the explosion of colours, drunken smiles gracing their lips as they pressed together even more.

Virus stayed away from all that, casually leaned back against a stone wall of a cold building. The chill had settled into his bones, but the wine would get rid of that soon enough. Slowly he took a sip, letting the cold drink slide down his throat as he moved his eyes up at the sky once more. A burst of blue exploded in the sky, forcing a small smile to form on his lips. Memories, wishes, resolutions, rushed through his brain, and for some reason he raised his glass and toasted to it.

With a thud someone rested himself beside Virus against the wall. His stance was casual as he kept his eyes focused on the street in front of him, his eyes not once moving towards Virus as a greeting. It wasn't really necessary anyway. One never went far without the other, and they didn't need a greeting to know the other was back. They were often already seen as one, and they made use of that gladly. Using the other's intelligence mostly. Build further on that and that way sneak their way through life in the most brilliant way. No one suspected them of anything, their kind smiles practised till they were perfect. Their words spoken always well thought of, so they would never slip up.

"He is close," Trip murmured, stuffing his hands inside his pants pockets, the fabric pressed so clean that it had a perfect fold in the middle. Dressed with style made people suspect even less.

Another tug of a smile found Virus' lips, playing at the corners, but he prevented it from growing too wide. No one needed to see this smile, the one that showed too much of his real thoughts. "I know," he replied in a monotone. They didn't need more words for this. This was the subject that was raised the most, not just between them, but also with their employer, if that is what you wanted to call it. No matter what Virus was doing, how badly he tried to think of other things, his mind would always end up here. Thinking of him. Dreaming of him. Obsessively.

"Of course you do." Trip lifted his own glass to his lips and took a long drink, almost emptying it from its contents. His piercing blue eyes slid through the crowd, slicing through the body of people in search of that one person.

And then the burst of blue showed up, turning a corner as his laughter carried through the air so easily, reaching far above the music that boomed through the streets. Or perhaps they were both just extra perceptive to it, focused solely on him. The long blue tresses got blown up in the cold midnight air, fluttering up behind him. Every breath came out in a small white puff, his warm breath warming up the air around. The light brown colour of his eyes shown softly in the dark night. A tingle rushed through his stomach when those eyes turned towards him, meeting his gaze in a fleeting gesture.

"Happy new year!" Aoba shouted at them, waving his hand from left to right to make sure Trip and Virus were aware it was for them.

Again Virus lifted up his glass as a toast to Aoba's wishes, confirming his words and wishing the same in return in silence. "We'll be seeing you soon, Aoba," he called after the boy, unable to help himself there. This should be the year, his year, where plans continued, and they would finally get their hands on Aoba.

A confused blink of the eyes was directed at him, but Aoba was distracted almost immediately by the people around. Everyone always seemed to flock around the boy, attracted to whatever power he possessed, and Virus couldn't even blame them. He was just like them, only a little more aware on the why.

"Oh, how lovely," Virus murmured finally more to himself, pressing the glass of wine to his lips another time.

...

Let me know what you thought of this one!

Love, Dana


	3. One More Breath - Roxcesable Cosplay

And again a different anime with a character I have not written a story for before. I have a deep love for Attack on Titan and its complex characters and simply the way Isayama has created this amazing story. And then I stumbled upon this amazing cosplayer who has done many cosplays of Attack on Titan characters. I picked this specific one, because honestly, I am blown away by it. The make-up is amazing and then with the fierce look in her eyes. Make sure you check the picture. As before I'll post a link on my profile, but you really want to see Roxcesable Cosplay's Titan Annie. Check her Facebook page for all the other amazing cosplays she has done so far and be stunned!

Permission was granted to write this story, and this may contain spoilers, though not too obvious! Hope you'll enjoy Roxy!

...

A last deep breath. That was all she was going to give herself. Not an extra pause, not an extra moment to think. Not a second of extra delay. It would not make this moment better, would not improve her feelings towards this, and it was time.

Hidden among the shadows she watched the Scouting Legion rush through the large doorway, the wooden doors pushed aside to let the horses rush through. The Garrison stood ready to close it again right behind them, making sure no titan hand would slip through. It was arranged so perfectly, planned to the second. As the last horsetail disappeared through the gate, the doors were already halfway closed. The window of opportunity was so small. But just like the soldiers had planned this perfectly, so had she.

With her green hood pulled over her head, hiding her face from the crowd, Annie shot a grapple-hook forward and let the gas drive her towards it, easily slipping through the small gap left over. The doors closed behind her with a sullen thud, leaving her locked out for real now. This was it, her moment. It all happened in a flash. The plan had not existed for very long either, so preparing herself had not been easy, but she was ready for it.

Shooting her hooks from building to building she moved through the houses, abandoned when Wall Maria fell. That was the moment when everything started for them. When the things they had been taught suddenly took effect. As teens they were left on their own, doing things for something they had only heard of, but never had truly experienced. Adults had told them things, and they had swallowed their words, greedily sucking in how wrong this world was, and how it was the walls that ruined it all. And yet Annie still didn't fully understand how.

The buildings started to thin out and soon she would run out of room to shoot her hooks at. One more last breath and then she would do it. A titan appeared in her line of sight and for a split second her head told her to use her swords and cut it down, but she knew better. Annie changed her course slightly, shooting her last hook more to the left to slip right out of the titan's reach. And then as she ran across the roof, her heels tapping against the red tiles, her finger flipped up a small hook on her ring. It was now or never.

As the sharp hook cut her hand, letting a pinch of blood drip out, this power rushed through her veins. Hot smoke fanned up from her body, hiding her from the confused titan for a little while. The change was indescribable. Annie had shifted into her titan form more times than she could count, to get her ready for her mission, and yet it happened so fast that it left her unable to explain. One moment she was her human self, and a second next she was holed up in this enlarged form of flesh and muscle, protecting her real body. It was not perfect, but damn close to perfect, and being this large and strong always left her feeling empowered.

Slowly Annie got up from her crouching position, really showing how tall she had gotten. She was of average titan shifter height, but she was far more agile than the others. She was fast and could manoeuvre her way through much smaller gaps than the others could. It fitted her in a way and she for some reason she held some type of love for this form. It was far less complex than life in her human form.

Her blue eyes shifted slightly to the left, gazing out at the open fields stretching out behind the town. If she looked closely, she could still see a gust of sand being swept up by horse hooves as they galloped across the dry land. That was the direction she was taking. Move in from the left, because she had been told Eren was somewhere there. It was far enough away from the stronger front group, so they would not bother her, and hopefully this mission would not be as tough.

Taking the first steps Annie started up. Her arms moved up to her sides, bended in a ninety degrees angle to make her movements come easier. Her body fell into pace easily, her hips moving from left to right with every long step she took in an almost graceful way.

The titan that had lurked around before was now following her. Perhaps it was her smell or her appearance, or maybe they were more curious than expected, but he ran right behind her. And as Annie continued, more and more titans gathered, following her. The warm steam that had come of her body had caused some interest it seemed, but she would use it to her advantage. They were not yet at the point where they wanted to eat Annie, uncertain of what she exactly was, so they would follow her only. Very beneficial if you were about to hit the first team of the Scouting Legion.

Every step Annie took made the ground shake and soon the team was aware of her coming up behind her. But they were just as uncertain as the titans were, shooting up a red flare to get away from her. That one would not do the trick.

Steering their horses away from each other, the soldiers made a gap where she would run between. A way they had taken care of titans in before.

Annie would give herself one last breath. One more. Because there was no time for doubts, no time to regret what she was about to do. This was her mission. Sacrifices needed to be made. It was unfortunate for these men to be here right now. They had not chosen this position, but as soon as they were assigned to it, death had called out to them.

Hearing the grapple hook being shot towards her, Annie lifted her arm, stretched out her hand. She saw the soldier nearing it, slipping closer and closer towards his doom.

She gave herself one more breath before she closed her hand.

...

Let me know what you think of this one and make sure to check out my Facebook page as well! I have direct links to the pictures there :)


	4. Farewell - Neronia Cosplay

After a very busy weekend and some exhaustion after it... Here another chapter! This time for the lovely Neronia Cosplay. Really an amazing person and she has some gorgeous cosplays. My favourite Ino cosplayer! And at first I thought I would do Noiz from DMMD, because she looks awesome as him, but... This picture... Her face... Just everything about it, is perfect. So here is Neronia Cosplay as Sousuke from Free!

Permission was granted to write this story. You can find the links on my profile to her facebook account and to the picture.

...

In the blink of an eye a year had passed. A nice poetic line Sousuke had picked up from Rin as they brushed up on his English, because according to Rin, Sousuke really needed to start speaking English now, if he ever wanted to visit. So they had started with poems and then slowly moved out to short stories, and suddenly Rin dropped an actual book in Sousuke's lap and expected him to read it. The only things that had really stuck so far were the poetic things that seemed to fit their situation. The one where Rin was about to leave for Australia and would not come back for… years.

The paved steps below him were hard and cold, stinging into his thigh muscles. It was not the most comfortable seat, but he would stay here for now, waiting on Rin's return. That sounded almost as if Sousuke would wait here forever, but that would be a little much. Waiting on Rin to get them drinks was long enough. This return would actually be worth the wait. This time Sousuke knew Rin would actually come back, because he promised.

Cheerful laughter rose up from behind Sousuke, rushing towards him at high speed, and then with a gust of wind two girls passed by, skipping their way down the stairs. Their short skirts fluttered up in the air, the school uniform in the colours of Samezuka. He didn't know the girls, but he hardly knew anyone. Sousuke had no interest in other students and had only returned for Rin. It didn't end up like that completely since he had become friends with Nitori and Momotarou, but it never was his intention. Somewhere he even kind of liked the Iwatobi guys, though mostly because they were good for Rin.

All decisions he made this year had been for Rin. Every step he had taken, was to get close to Rin once more. Build on that friendship again they once had, because he had missed it. No matter what Rin had said, Sousuke never believed they were better off apart. All Sousuke wanted, was to swim with Rin, and he had succeeded. So what now?

The girls had run down the path in front of Sousuke and he watched them twirl around each other for a while, their happy laughter filling the air. Summer was ending and soon they would be locked up inside again, the weather keeping them from enjoying being outside. So they would make the best of it now. Phones were flipped out to take pictures, sweet smiles put up to show how happy they really were with one another. It was something guys didn't do, but Sousuke did want a picture. One where they were smiling, so he could keep it with him and reminisce. And he knew Rin wanted one too, even if he would raise doubts and say it was pathetic for men to do such a thing. The guy was emotional and nostalgic, so the picture would be taken, and Rin would be ecstatic about it, without really showing.

A picture would not be as great as actually spending time with Rin though, but there was no place for Sousuke in Australia. And Sousuke had really looked into it. Had looked at universities there and even considered working with Rin as he swam his way to the Olympics.

But he had to be realistic. Sousuke's English was not good enough to follow classes in the language, and he could not work with Rin if he couldn't swim with him. His arm prevented it all, and it was messed up enough as it was. It needed to rest and retire. So Sousuke would be sticking to Japan and go to college here. The field, he wasn't certain yet, but it would come to him. If even Nanase could figure out what he wanted in life, then Sousuke could certainly do such a thing.

Maybe it wouldn't come to him as easily as it had come to Rin. Rin had always known what he wanted to do, and had fought so hard for it. Dreams were everything to Rin and Rin believed that everyone else needed such a dream too. It was his way of thinking and Sousuke felt a thrill every time he saw Rin get closer to his dream coming true. Watching his friend work and work for it, and then see a smile when a certain satisfaction took over, was one of the most marvellous views Sousuke had seen. Rin was an example, a treasure, a role model. And Sousuke wanted to make Rin proud and choose the right things as well. Make his own dreams come true.

It would still not be together and they would still have to part. But it wouldn't be forever. Sousuke would make sure they would see each other again.

The soft tap of sneakers hitting the pavement came from behind Sousuke, slowing slipping closer. A smile creeped onto Sousuke's lips as the confident energy started to surround him, practically wafting of the easy step of the other as they moved closed. One of the cans of soda was thrown up in the air with every step, landing back into the offered hand as his foot came down. Sousuke didn't even have to look back to know all this was happening. He just knew.

"Do you want grape or lemon?" Rin asked in a murmur as he was only a few steps away, still throwing one of the cans up in the air.

A small tease. Sousuke always chose lemon, because he didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but he knew this was the one being thrown up in the air. Just so the drink would fizz all over him. A childish tease, but still a funny one.

Turning around he faced Rin, seeing the toothy grin flashing down at him as he wriggled his eyebrows. Sousuke would really miss Rin, though he couldn't say it out loud. But it would only be a farewell.

"You know which one I want," Sousuke shot back.

...

Let me know what you thought!

And find the link to my facebook on my profile

Love, Dana


	5. Change - Heavencat

Of course I couldn't leave this beauty out. Here is the scene for the lovely Cat from Dirtyplaygroundcosplay. Cat has so many beautiful cosplays, even if it's hard to find a picture of her solo, but in the end I needed to choose Deidara. It was the character we got to know each other through in a way and I wanted to honour that. I think she is beautiful as Deidara, and with her Itachi by her side, they really make my OTP come alive. But this one is just Deidara, with a few hints here and there. I hope you will enjoy it, Cat. This one is especially and only for you.

Permission was granted by Cat to write this scene to her picture. You can find the link to the picture on my profile, together with the facebook page.

...

A quiet morning it had been. No small talks, no laughter, no loud bangs to fill the air with this incredible sound. All that could be heard were the fluttering of leaves and birds singing their songs to their partners. A peaceful noise that made the mood swift towards something comfortable and relaxing. It had the opposite effect on Deidara though. This restless feeling had settled inside his body, his stomach twisting and turning as he felt the trees closing in on him.

It was odd to be back here. Walking these paths so close to where it had all happened, trying to find things they had missed last time. Not that there was much left to find that could be of any interest. They had no use for it, but still Deidara wanted to return and look. Find something that would make this uneasy feeling disappear.

But that was not easy when you were being followed by some nut job that had the intelligence of a five year old. Deidara had been able to shake him for a few minutes now, the silence being proof of that, but now he realised it was not as comfortable without him around. It meant Deidara was all alone, right here in this particular forest. The one he had been in not too long ago, on the run for someone who had barked first, and the loudest. A dangerous moment it had been, but it had filled Deidara's body with some type of thrill. That ended when the next news had reached his ears though.

As a branch cracked under the weight of a foot, Deidara glanced to the side out of the corner of his eye. Hidden poorly Tobi stood behind a tree, his orange mask peeking around the corner to see if Deidara was looking or not. A giggle filled the air when Deidara's blue eyes met the dark eyehole, followed by Tobi skipping away, humming some kind of tune to himself. Trailing through the trees, Tobi soon disappeared again, the tune gone with him as he moved further into the forest.

And then Deidara was left alone once more, with the silence of the earth surrounding him. Oddly enough he should be used to silence. It had been around him for quite some time now, ever since he had joined the Akatsuki. There had been moments where he had tried to fill the silence with small talk, shouting, arguments, just to get his partner to talk. Just to get some kind of feedback. Some kind of proof that he was indeed with another human being. It had been the hardest mission Deidara had ever been on, and the conversations that had rolled out of it, hadn't been incredibly pleasant. His partner had not been as fond of him, even if Deidara had really tried. They had worked well together though, and it was far better than the partner he had now.

The path winded to the right and after a few more steps Deidara found himself out of the woods, reaching a path he had flown over only a few weeks ago. A gust of wind blew up a cloud of sand, obscuring Deidara's vision for a moment. As the air cleared, the path came into view again, and Deidara was positive that he could still see the footprints that were left behind by the two ninjas that had followed him. But as he blinked the image disappeared, the remains of footprints long gone as the wind had blown down the path.

Hesitation struck him as part of him wanted to continue down the path and move towards the cave it had all started at. The other part wanted to turn around and forget all about it. Pretend it had never happened.

Turning back around Deidara moved back into the forest, fallen leaves crackling under his feet as he passed through. The air suddenly felt thick with the sound of Tobi's hum, it surrounding Deidara entirely as the guy had apparently made his way back again. He skipped around Deidara, twirling around him in some type of pirouette. Deidara's eye caught what Tobi was holding onto.

A wooden plank curved slightly was propped up in Tobi's gloved hand. It had once been part of a particular puppet. The surface was smooth, crafted with such delicacy and care. Deidara's heartbeat could be felt in his throat, the idea of touching the bit of wood making it race. He had never been able to touch any of the puppets, his previous partner reprimanding him as he only glanced a puppet's way. But the partner was no longer around and Deidara could do whatever he wanted. All Deidara needed to do was reach out and touch it.

With a soft thud the piece of wood fell to the forest floor as Tobi skipped off, shouting something about Deidara-senpai not being enthusiastic enough about finding Sasori. Did the idiot really think that this piece of wood had been part of Sasori's actual body? The part may be smooth, but it didn't look skin like, unlike Sasori's puppet body had done.

As the sun filtered through the trees, casting some light through the forest, Deidara glanced back down the path he had taken. Perhaps he should return to the cave and search through the rubble. But what would he be looking for? Would he really try to find Sasori's body there and take it back to hold onto a memory? A memory of what? It was useless coming here. Everything had changed already anyway. Sasori was gone, killed by his grandmother. Pathetic.

If that already changed, then maybe more things could change. Deidara could lead his team. Deidara could achieve more in the Akatsuki and proof his worth. Deidara could throw Tobi off a cliff and continue on his own instead.

"Pein requests us to return to the hideout."

Right where Deidara had been staring, someone had suddenly appeared. It was only a shimmer, some kind of jutsu that required a lot of attention. But there was the familiar face. The one who had aggravated him so much.

"I'll get Tobi. We should be back in a day," he murmured back to the appearance, not wanting to say any more to this guy.

He paused, staring at Deidara just a moment too long. As if he wanted to add something, say something, perhaps to even comfort Deidara. But then the image wavered and Itachi disappeared without a word.

Deidara found himself staring at nothing once more, only the forest stretched out in front of him. Maybe even this was going to change.


	6. Exception - Nezumi's Cosplay

I've been wanting to write this one ever since I started this. Not necessary this character, but mostly for this cosplayer. I honestly think she is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, if not the most beautiful one, and this is really the only thing I can do to do something back. So I wrote this especially for her. I had a hard time picking a character, but as I started writing this, I really enjoyed the idea. It's a little different from what I usually write, so I hope you will like it.

This one is for Nezumi's Cosplay. Find the link to the picture of Koujaku of DMMD on my profile, together with the link to her Facebook. Permission was granted to write this one.

...

A loud bang resonated through the apartment building, a door shutting just a little too hard. A bag was slung over a muscled shoulder, keys jingling in a hand in a careless matter. Taking long strides the stairs down were just a small obstacle, the steps taken two at a time. An easy smile was flashed to a downstairs neighbour as she left her apartment, a twinkle in his eyes to accompany the look so perfectly. Something he had learned through the years. A simple look was enough to make a woman melt, and this one had melted long ago.

Reaching the bottom floor he pressed a button, making the exit doors fling open just a little too hard. He kept up the leisure pace, his long legs carrying him down the street towards his end goal. Gaze shifting down the street, his eyes landed on every beautiful shapely formed woman, his eyes automatically sliding towards them. He traced the outline of a supple ass, squeezed inside a tight fitting dress, only an inch long enough to hide just the right amount of skin. A twinkle found his eyes as the woman glanced back at him. An eyebrow was raised at first, the woman not too pleased with his greedy looks. But as a smile started playing around the corners of his lips, the same happened to hers.

Oh how Koujaku loved women.

Unfortunately they parted ways when he needed to cross the street and she turned the corner instead, but he would find her again. And otherwise there were enough fish left in the sea. They surrounded him, showing off their beauty. He was addicted to them. Feeling their soft flesh in the palm of his hands as he grazed their forms, their bodies shivering whenever he reached the right spots. The delicacy they all held, was mesmerizing. It was something guys just didn't have. They were not as soft, they didn't need anyone to protect them. Except for maybe one…

The city centre came into view, making his smile grow wider. On his day off he deserved some pleasure, and even if women still flocked around him, asking him for a haircut most of the time, he sent them on their way. He loved women, but he was still a gentleman and a gentleman would not divide his attention when one could have his full attention. It was important to make someone feel wanted.

Without him noticing, Koujaku's eyes moved towards a side street, the narrow way winding around the centre. For a moment his heart skipped a beat, the thought of taking that path alone putting him on edge. But as he pulled his eyes away again, he ignored the feeling, as he had ignored many times before. It was silly anyway, and unimportant. There was a perfectly good reason as to why his heartbeat was off pace every time he thought of Aoba. He just hadn't seen his friend in a few days, and he was anxious to see him again, his friend. It was logical. But now he had no time to visit his friend.

Letting the smile slide back into place, Koujaku set his mind to finding the one he had arranged a meeting with. Texts had been shot back and forth for a few days now, making Koujaku's chances grow bigger and bigger. Another easy catch.

Passing by a few cafés, Koujaku waved at a group of giggling girls. Two of them were customers, and the other three would be after this. He could feel one corner of his lips lift up a little higher, his smile turning into a smirk as all the attention got to him. God, he loved women.

A wide stone stairs boomed up in front of him, people using it to move from one street to another. There on the fourth step stood a lovely girl, gazing down the street in search of someone. In search of him, and as her eyes found him, a gleeful smile lit up her face. Curly hair framed her features perfectly, the rosy colour of her cheeks giving the impression she was cold, even if it was quite warm outside. A soft pink dress, hugged her forms well enough for a man to look just a little longer, while still leaving some things to the imagination. This one was a good girl. One who did right. One who would be sweet and caring. Another lovely specimen of a woman.

"Koujaku," she whispered as he reached the bottom of the stairs, her voice just a little too high pitched. Her smile could be called cute as she looked down at him, something shy holding her eyes as she had a hard time to actually look at him. But then a certain thought seemed to hit her, her smile growing just a little wider as a sparkle took over her eyes. "Oh, you are friends with Aoba, right? He was just here! He is really nice, isn't he?"

His breath was taken from him as if he had been kicked in the gut. That was something he hadn't prepared for. None of his dates had ever mentioned Aoba. None of them had ever had any interest beside Koujaku himself during their dates. Which was the point.

A pause that lasted just a tad too long made the mood slightly uncomfortable, the smile slipping right from the girl's lips again. A save was needed.

Turning around Koujaku gave the girl the impression he was just going to up and leave, but instead he slid to the ground, sitting down on one of the stone steps. He left enough room for the girl to sit beside him, a silent invite implicated, but the girl was still too stunned to move. Wanting to get rid of the tense feeling, Koujaku lit up a cigarette, the nicotine providing him with enough peace to make it through the date without acting odd again.

Koujaku laid down on the steps then, letting his warm gaze meet those big blue eyes above, their astonished look making him smirk once more. "There is still some space left beside me. Why don't you join me?"

Aoba didn't come up again, and Koujaku would not think of him anymore until he went home.

...

Let me know what you think

Love, Dana


	7. Inner Rei-chan - Lina-sama Cosplay

Another cosplay story! This time for the lovely Lina-sama Cosplay. There are some japanese characters in there, but... they won't work on here. Find her on Facebook, because she is lovely, guys. Her face is so soft and yet she sometimes has such strong features. I am mostly amazed with how well you can adjust your eyes through make-up. Honestly so amazing!

This one is... quite different from anything I've written before. I chose to do Nagisa, because it was a cute picture and when I saw her wearing Rei's glasses, I had to make use of that. I have never written Nagisa before, so... it was new. I hope I did it right and that you'll like it! D: I am... a little afraid.

Permission was granted by Lina! Find the link to the picture and to her page on my profile, and make sure you check her out!

...

This was a job for Rei-chan! Unfortunately Rei-chan was not really paying attention, or at least that was what Nagisa kept telling himself. In reality Rei was trying very hard to ignore Nagisa, and not get involved in one of his insane plans that never seemed to work out the way the little swimmer had planned. It was just a difficult job to actually ignore Nagisa when the teen kept shouting around him, blaring out parts of his plan that were supposed to work, though they evidently wouldn't. And when one's glasses get stolen, it was impossible to ignore that.

Rei tried to catch Nagisa and get his glasses back, but the teen slipped right through his fingers and then was off to do god knows what. Find other people to help him with his plan while leaving Rei half blinded right in the middle of a pathway.

With an easy skip in his step Nagisa made his way through the park, in search of his next victim, or friend that would be helping out with his master plan. The glasses were perched right on the tip of his nose, so he could easily look over the rim. A blurred vision was not something Nagisa needed right now as he searched through the crowd, hunting after his prey. And what do you know, there they were. Two of them, so all Nagisa needed to do was corner either one of them. His chances were much better.

At a casual pace Rin and Sousuke turned the corner, following the treeline as they joked around, stories shared of past times as they ran along the path. Their muscles burned nicely, their legs under just enough pressure to get a good warm up. It was a nice day for a run. Not too warm, not too cold. Just nice. So the two were very much enjoying themselves during these last days of summer.

What they didn't know was that behind one of the big oak trees a certain little hunter was hiding. As the two butterfly swimmers moved closer and closer, Nagisa braced himself for his next move. He just needed to channel his inner Rei-chan, and with these glasses that was far more easy. He could feel the athletic energy coursing through him, and he was ready. Just a few more steps and there Nagisa went, arms spread out wide as he pounced his prey, jumping right in front of Sousuke and Rin as he yelled, "RinRin, Sou-chan!"

Sousuke was immediately caught in his trap, unable to move passed him. Rin made a quick bow around them as he picked up the pace a little and ran passed them. "Rin!" Sousuke yelled after his so-called best friend.

"You are on your own, man. I'm out. Good luck with Nagisa," Rin shouted over his shoulder as he continued running, glad he was not the one stuck there with the little brat. He knew Nagisa well enough and knew he had escaped just by a chance of luck. Somewhere he did feel bad for Sousuke, but better him than Rin.

One of his victims had stayed behind and now Nagisa had his target in a trap. Grabbing Sousuke by the collar Nagisa brought his face down to his level, their noses almost touching, so he gave off an extra serious vibe. The red glasses he had stolen from Rei almost slipped over the tip of his nose, it not fitting behind his ears very well. "You need to help me, Sou-chan. This is really important and I can't do it without your help."

A lip tightened at the not so appreciated nickname, but no matter how hard Sousuke tried, Nagisa would not stop calling him 'Sou-chan'. Pulling Nagisa hands from his collar, Sousuke brought back some distance between them, because he really didn't need the teen to break through his personal space. "Don't you have Rei to do stuff like that for you?" he muttered, trying very hard to get out of this one.

"I don't need Rei-chan!" Nagisa announced, propping one hand in his side while the other went up to the rim of the glasses. Delicately he pushed them back up the bridge of his nose, the same way he had seen Rei do all the time. He knew he was great at impersonating Rei, so why would he need Rei to help out with his master plan. "I am Rei-chan!"

That logic went right passed Sousuke, and now he just stood there, blinking down at Nagisa as if the teen really had just lost it.

"So this is the plan, Sou-chan! We need to gather as much mackerel as we can find, put it all into boxes and then ship it to Haru-chan. We add a really sweet note and sign it with Mako-chan's name, so Haru-chan thinks it comes from Mako-chan. Then we get a kitten from the pet store and leave it in a box right in front of Mako-chan's house. Add a note as if it is a present from Haru-chan. This way they will be very happy with the other person and they will want to see each other to thank them. We then kidnap them and bring them to the beach where we have arranged a picnic for them, and we'll only free them from their binds when we are sure they like each other again!"

Sousuke was sure now that Nagisa had lost it, completely. "Why would they not like each other anymore?" he questioned first, because that seemed to be the most logical thing right now.

"Because Mako-chan yelled at Haru-chan that he shouldn't eat so much mackerel and then Haru-chan stomped of!" Nagisa looked honestly distressed, because the two best friends couldn't fight. They should just always be happy together and not have some weird break up, because Haru-chan likes mackerel so much.

A deep frown formed on Sousuke's face as he let those words sink in and then he just mildly shook his head. "I don't think we need to tie them up, Nagisa. They are right there, eating popsicles. And I think Makoto is smiling." He jutted a thumb out to the right to where Makoto and Haru were sitting on a bench, simply enjoying their icy green and blue sticks.

Mouth slightly opened Nagisa stared at the sight for a while. Seeing how Makoto was chatting away and how Haru wasn't really paying attention, but still enjoying the company of his best friend. This really bummed Nagisa out. "Aw, now I can't use my plan!" he whined, making Sousuke frown some more. This had been the goal of said plan, so why was there still a problem? The problem was that Nagisa had come up with a brilliant plan and it needed to happen now. Nagisa had channelled his inner Rei-chan and it had really done its magic. So now Nagisa wanted to use it!

Thankfully there was still another victim right in front of him…

Turning his head towards Sousuke again, Nagisa put on his sweetest smile. One everyone now recognised as something dangerous. "Say, Sou-chan. How angry would you say you are with RinRin right now?"

"No," came the single reply.

"But Sou-chan, I can help you!"

Making a quick U-turn Sousuke got out of there, but Nagisa ran along right with him, because the next plan was definitely going to work. "No, Nagisa," he called over his shoulder. "And give Rei his glasses back."

"I can help you, Sou-chan!"

"No!"


End file.
